


Love Me Not (Where Eames Isn't Gay)

by Firefox



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen, Homophobia, Inception Big Bang Challenge, M/M, Mixtape, Movie Poster, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames had to remind himself to calm down; one kiss—fuck, they'd kissed!—was not a reason for a big gay panic. He genuinely wasn't homophobic, but he was genuinely a having-a-gay-man-date-and-kiss-me-phobic. He was anti-personally-actually-being-in-a-same-sex-relationship, as he felt most firmly straight men were.<br/>Arthur was frowning, brow tight, and Eames's forging eye didn't fall for his attempting, casual tone. This had hurt Arthur; Eames could see it in the set of his shoulders and the way he couldn't look at Eames for more than a moment.<br/>"I'm so sorry," Eames said uselessly. Arthur have a shakily little nod, running his fingers through his fringe. "I'm not—it's not a problem," he rambled. "I just don't. I'm not gay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaemichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shaemichelle).
  * Inspired by [Love Me Not (Where Eames Isn't Gay)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17403) by shaemichelle. 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
